Legend of the Chaos Star Part 14
Main article: Super Mario Bros.: Legend of the Chaos Star On the previous chapter of Legend of the Chaos Star, Princess Daisy, Tiptron MKII, and the Bat King, Antasma were in for an unwelcome surprise once they got back to Sarasaland after rescuing more prisoners from the dungeons of Bowser’s castle. After hearing an explosion, they went outside to see what it was, and came to find out that it was the extraterrestrial, Tatanga, who once terrorized Princess Daisy and the residents of Sarasaland years ago. As Daisy and Tatanga got themselves “reacquainted”, the latter revealed that his previous attempt at taking over the kingdom was merely a diversion, and that he was merely hired by someone to keep to Mario busy while his own castle gets taken over. Furious after hearing this, Daisy demanded Tatanga to tell her who it was that hired him, but he refused. Shortly afterwards, the latter explained his reason for returning to Sarasaland, which was to resume his original plan and begin an actual conquest of Sarasaland. Not wanting that to happen, Daisy decided to engage the extraterrestrial in battle. Before the battle started, the two of them made a deal. If Daisy wins, then Tatanga has to tell her who it was that hired him during his first conquest. If Tatanga wins, then Sarasaland would be his for the taking, and Daisy would have to become his bride in the process. With Antasma’s and Tiptron’s help, Daisy was able to defeat Tatanga, causing the mechanized Pagosu Walker he was using to come crashing down. Defeated and weakened, Tatanga kept his end of the bargain, and revealed that Wario was the one who originally hired him, much to Daisy’s shock and anger. Once Tatanga and his troops left, Daisy, Tiptron, and Antasma decided to head over to Fort Francis in the Bitlands to get a recording device, which they intended to record Dimentia and Dimention’s conversations, and expose their true intentions in hopes of saving the universe from destruction. In the meantime, as the battle against Tatanga was going on, Mario was participating in Dimentia’s quiz show in hopes of winning her invisibility potion, which he intended to use as a means of getting ahold of the antidote in Bowser’s possession, which is the only thing that can change Princess Peach/Toadstool back to her original self. After completing Dimentia’s challenge, Mario wasted no time in heading to Bowser’s throne room. Just as he was in the process of making off with the antidote, he was spotted, and ended up having his invincibility disabled by Kamek’s magic. Knowing that he’s currently unable to faze Bowser without all the Purity Stars, Mario had no choice but to flee, with the Koopa King promptly giving chase. Now the question remains… Will Mario have what it takes to escape Bowser’s wrath, save Princess Peach/Toadstool, and change her back to normal? Will Luigi, Vivian, and Polywarp be able to get to Mario before Bowser does? Will our heroes be able to obtain the remaining half of the Purity Stars at the Koopalings’ castles? Find out as the saga continues on Super Mario Brothers: Legend of the Chaos Star! *Music Cue* Bowser: *Continuously blows fireballs at Mario as he chases him down the hall* Mario: Wah! *Jumps over one of them* Whoo hoo! *Jumps over another* WA HAAAAAAH! *Jumps again* Bowser: You little pest! You’ve trashed my awesome plans for the last time! *Balls his fist, slides toward Mario, and throws a punch* Mario: *Dodges, causing him to get his arm stuck in the wall* Bowser: *Roars and tries pulling his arm out* Mario: Here we gooooooo! *Jumps in the air and stomps on his head* Bowser: *Unaffected* Pffft, was that supposed to hurt? What a joke! Mario: (Momma-mia, I forgot! He absorbed power from the Chaos Star! I’d better get out of here with this antidote while I still can!) *Runs off again* Bowser: MAAAAARIIIIIIIOOO! YOU’LL PAY FOR THIS, YOU LASAGNA-LOVIN’ LOSER! *Starts pulling until he gets unstuck, and resumes the chase* Elsewhere in the castle… *Luigi accidentally bumps into Peach* *Music Cue* Luigi: Wah, wah, wah, wah, wah, wah! *Falls over* Peach: Ooooooof! Hey, watch where you’re-…! *Looks up* Hmm? Vivian: Princess Peach! Luigi: Hey! What a coincidence, bumping into you…literally! *Rises to his feet and helps Peach up* Peach: Luigi, Vivian! It’s nice to see the two of you are doing well! Luigi: Same to you! …Hey, wait a minute… You actually remember us!? Peach: Of course I do. Why wouldn’t I? Luigi: Well, you did get brainwashed by that love potion and everything, so… Peach: …Here we go with that again. Daisy and Tiptron said the same thing before, and I could assure you that I haven’t been brainwashed at all! *They breathe a sigh of relief* Vivian: That’s a relief! Luigi: I’ll say! Polywarp: That’s for sure! Luigi: Speaking of Daisy, would you happen to know where she and Tiptron are, by any chance? Peach: Why, yes, I do. They’re in the dungeon…where I put them. Luigi: …Wait, what? Polywarp: …Come again!? Vivian: Wait a minute… Peach, what’re you saying!? Mario: *Runs by* Luigi: Mario! Mario: *Stops and turns around* Oh! Luigi, Vivian, Polywarp! *Notices Peach* Momma-mia! Peach, too!? Peach: …Do I know you? Luigi: Eh!? Vivian: That’s strange… She was able to remember us, along with Princess Daisy and Tiptron… Polywarp: That love potion…it must have been rather selective in terms of wiping her memory… Mario: …It figures, but there’s no need to worry about that anymore, because I’ve got the antidote! *Holds it up* Luigi: Ha ha! Vivian: Alright! ???: Or do you? *A gust of wind sucks the bottle out of Mario’s hands* *Music Cue* Peach: Oh! Bowser! Bowser: I guess you chumps won’t be needing this anymore! *Opens his mouth and stuffs the bottle down his throat* Mario: Oh, no! Luigi: Leapin’ lasagna! Vivian: H-He swallowed it whole! Polywarp: It looks as if things have gone from bad to worse… Bowser: Yeah, for you! Too bad, Super Loser Bros.! Vivian: Now what do we do…? Mario: Don’t worry, I have an idea! But for now, let’s get focus on getting Peach out of here! *Carries her and runs off* Luigi: Okie dokey! *Luigi, Vivian, and Polywarp follow* Peach: Let go of me! *Jerks away* Bowser! Help me! Bowser: Hey! You think you’re getting away with my Peach? Not on my watch, bub! *Starts charging at them* Luigi: WAAAAAAH! Uh, Poly? Now would be a good time to get us back to Professor E. Gadd’s place, don’t you think? Polywarp: Of course. Here goes! Peach: BOOOOOWWWWSEEEERRR!!! *They teleport away with Peach* Bowser: Those Mario Brothers! They are the most annoying brothers of all time!!! *Angrily roars and blows fire into the air* Meanwhile, at Fort Francis… *Music Cue* Francis: Neeerrrr… Totally hot babes are sooo high-technicaaaaaal… *Drools* *A dream portal opens up behind him* Antasma: *Comes through and notices the video* SKREEEEP! *Turns around, with his face completely red* Francis: Whoa! *Quickly pauses the video and turns around* H-Hey, who’re you!? Unless otherwise stated, only super geniuses, like me, and totally hot babes are permitted to enter! *Daisy and Tiptron come through shortly afterwards* Daisy: Hi, Francis, I was wondering if you could do us a- *Notices the video* What in the...!? Francis: *Clicks out of the video and boots up another, which is a clip from Fawful the Furious* Fawful: For now, a winner is you, but the next time, the winning will be for Fawful! For now, I say to you farewell! Farewell to all of your stupid fink rat faces! I HAVE FURY! Daisy: …Nice cover-up, perv. Francis: Eh heh heh heh… *Stops the video* Daisy: In any case, you just don’t know how glad we are that you’re okay! When Bowser had his men toss you out that window, I thought you were a goner for sure! Francis: Well, what can I say? I’m not someone you can get rid of so easily. My battle moves are the pinnacle of high-technicaaaaaality! Antasma: … Tiptron MKII: …Right. Francis: So, what brings a smokin’ hot babe like you over to my fortress? Daisy: I was wondering if you could do us small favor. Would you, by any chance, happen to have a recording device that we could use? You see… *Explains the situation regarding Dimentia and Dimention* Francis: Whoa, they’re trying to destroy the universe!? Tiptron MKII: Yes, they’re that insane! Francis: This reminds me of the 64th episode of “''The Grodus Chronicles''”. Speaking of which, the DVD set had such a schweet cover illustration! Antasma: … Tiptron MKII: …So, do you have the recording device or not? Francis: No, not at the moment, but I can make one. In fact, if you want, I could harness my inner nerr and equip you with one, Tiptron. Tiptron MKII: Hmm… That’s not a bad idea! Daisy: Yeah, I’ll say! How long will this take, exactly? Francis: Only about an hour at the most. There is, however, one thing I require in exchange… Daisy: Sure, anything you want. Just name it. Francis: If I do this, you have to promise to set me up on a date with a totally hot babe. Tiptron MKII: … Antasma: *Sweatdrops* Daisy: …I should have figured. Okay, Francis. I’ll do it. You’ve got yourself a deal. Francis: Schweet! I’ll get started on the built-in recording device right away! Daisy: However, it’s going to have to wait until we’re finished taking care of business up at Bowser’s castle. Francis: Okay, no problem. Daisy: Ready when you are, Antasma. Antasma: *Rips open another dream portal* Daisy: Francis, Tiptron. We’ll see you again in an hour. Tiptron MKII: Alright. Be careful. Daisy: Don’t worry, we will. *Jumps through the portal* Antasma: *Goes in, as well* Meanwhile, at Professor E. Gadd’s laboratory… ''*Mario, Luigi, and company teleport in* *Music Cue* E. Gadd: Ah, welcome back! I see you were able to bring Mario back safe and sound…without him being in a picture frame, no less! Mario: …Very funny. E. Gadd: Heh heh heh! Ah, lighten up, young feller! It was a joke! In any case, Happy Birthday to ya! Mario: Thank you, thank you very much! E. Gadd: Don’t mention it! It was the least I could-… *Notices Peach* Hmm? Criminy! You rescued the princess, as well!? Luigi: Yep. Peach: “Rescued”!? From what!? I believe the correct term is “kidnapped”! Everyone: … Birdo: Hey, at least she’s finally being honest for a change! *Everyone stares at Birdo* Birdo: …What? Toad: Don’t mind her, Princess. For whatever reason, she’s got this crazy idea that you and Bowser have something going on behind the scenes…even when you weren’t under the potion’s influence. Peach: … Polywarp: Anyway, so, uh… Princess Peach, Princess Toadstool, or whichever you prefer? Do you mean to tell us that you really have no recollection of Mario at all? Peach: Not in the slightest. Vivian: But… Mario is your true love! Peach: …What’re you talking about? I don’t even know this guy! I only have one “true love”, and his name is Bowser! I’ll tell you as I told Daisy and Tiptron… Very soon, he and I are going to be married, and I’m going to be crowned Queen of the Koopas! Once we’re through with that, Bowser and I will conquer many worlds together and rule above them all as king and queen, as husband and wife! Anyone who opposes us will be destroyed! *Everyone (with the exception of Cranky, and of course, Birdo) widen their eyes in shock* Polywarp: …Um, I know I’ve never met you until today, but I’m pretty sure I can safely say that being under the influence of that potion has really made you go off the deep end. Shade: Oh, yeah. I agree completely. Not even King Boo sounded this wacko! *Just about everyone says something in agreement with them* Peach: Whatever! Now take me back to my castle, please! I’m done with this conversation! *Storms off* *Music Cue* Mario: (It’s just as Dimentia described…) *Hangs his head down* Luigi: Hey… *Places his hand on Mario’s shoulder* Don’t let it get to you, Bro. Vivian: Yeah. Princess Peach just isn’t herself right now, remember? *Just about everyone else chips in to cheer him up, also* Birdo: …Not herself? I beg to differ. Yoshi: No offense, Birdo, but you’re not helping. Polywarp: By the way, didn’t you say you had an idea on how to get the antidote back that Bowser swallowed? Mario: Ah, yeah, I almost forgot! There are quite a few warp pipes around this kingdom that lead right into the inside of Bowser’s body. Since there’s one right at Toad Town, I’m heading over there to use it! Vivian: That’s a great idea! Goombella: …The inside of Bowser’s body? Like Vivian said, it’s a good idea and all, but that sounds, like, totally gross. Luigi: As strange as this may sound, it’s actually not that bad in there. It’s almost like another dimension. Goombella: Oh. Mario: Ret ta go! Are you coming, Luigi? Luigi: I would, but since Daisy and Tiptron got captured, I’m gonna see what I could do about saving them. Cranky: There’s no need to worry, they bailed out already. Mario: Hey, that’s what I was about to say! But…how did you know? Cranky: I’ve said it before, and I’ll say it again… I know everything that’s gonna go down in this story, including who the final boss is gonna be! I won’t say anything more about that, because I don’t want to spoil anything. That is, assuming that anyone’s even reading this trash, of course. Luigi: Uh, okay. In that case, I guess I’ll come with you then, Mario. Mario: Okie dokey! HERE WE GOOOOOOOO! *They leave* Shade: As much of a psycho as Princess Peach came off as, I’ll give her one thing…. She’s a total babe! Bow: ... Shade: (Oh, crud… Did I say that out loud?) Uh, but she’s got nothin’ on you, of course! Bow: Whatever. *Turns away* Shade: Heh heh heh! What’s the matter? Jealous? Bow: Oh, give me a break! *Leaves the room by passing through a wall* Shade: (Ah, yeah… That confirms it right there! At this point, there’s no doubt in my mind…she’s got the hots for me for sure!) *Follows her* Pauline: Some party this is turning out to be… Cranky: More like, some story this is turning out to be! So far, all fourteen chapters of it have been nothing but garbage! Pure rubbish with a capital “R”! Pauline: … Elsewhere, at Lemmy Koopa’s circus-themed castle at Shiver Summit… *Flurrie, Watt, Ms. Mowz, Starlight, and Purity climb the stairway and find a black Shy Guy guarding the door that leads to Lemmy’s room* *Music Cue* Watt: Look, you guys! It’s an, um… Anti-Guy! Anti-Guy: Looks like this is the end of the line. You’d best turn back now, because if not, I will hurt you. Ms. Mowz: Mmm hmm hmm! Do you truly think you’ll be able to take on all of us by yourself? You’re hopelessly outnumbered, dearie. Anti-Guy: Outnumbered? Maybe so. Outmatched? Not in the least. Flurrie: Hmph! My, you’re awfully arrogant, aren’t you? Watt: We should um, be careful, because, um… Anti-Guys are really, really tough! Flurrie: We’ll keep that in mind, darling. Anti-Guy: So, you still intend to go through with this? This is your last warning… Turn back now! Starlight: Even if you are as tough as the kid says, we’re not backing down without a fight! Purity: That’s right! The fate of the very universe depends on it! Anti-Guy: Looks like you’ve used up your last chance. How foolish. Remember, you’ve brought this on yourselves! Flurrie: We shan’t lose to a lowlife like you! *They charge at one another* Once again, the hunt for the Purity Stars is on! Will Flurrie, Watt, Ms. Mowz, Starlight, and Purity have what it takes to defeat Anti-Guy and proceed to the next room? Will Mario and Luigi be able to successfully track down the antidote that Bowser swallowed in time before the love potion’s effects become permanent? Find out as the saga continues on Super Mario Bros.: Legend of the Chaos Star! To be continued… Navigation Previous|Home|Next Category:Stories Category:Fan Fiction